sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Grief the fox
(Note: This version is now considered non-canon to Jaredthefox92's current series, Flawed Deities continuity. However, this version of Grief is still used for roleplaying and random story purposes.) "Rats!"~Kid Grief's catchphrase for when things go badly for him. Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska,(AKA Grief), is a strong and dangerous doppelganger of Cyrus the fox. He is the son of Ivan Bradanska the fox. He is also the younger brother of Gicandice the cat. Grief has been known to lash out at humans and be overly violent due to him being spoiled all the time when he was younger. Grief's main power is the ability to alter his stature to become a strong and very durable giant, (at the cost of speed and the ability to dodge.) Grief is currently the 'baron' of Moebius's New Order, a totalitarian and outright fascist state situated in western Moebius. Past Grief's Alien Heritage: Grief's powers are genetic and they predate his birth for at least a thousand years.Grief is a half-cavarian and gets his growth powers from the ancient Cavarian race as they have mated with the Moebian population in secrecy over the years. Grief's ancestor, Rearel, was a notorious space pirate who fled from the planet Cavari during the Jurassic age on Moebius to escape the tyrannical queen Sarah. After crash landing on Moebius and being the only known survivor of her ships's unfortunate crew, Rearel sought to mate with the local Moebian population, (in which she did so at normal size by the way) to preserve her bloodline's hope for a brighter future. Centuries went on as Rearel's descendants became more and more inter related with the Moebian genetic pool. Eventually even great leaders arrived such as Grief's pharaoh like descendent, Randice the Great of Aldaris. Grief's Birth: Grief was born a week prior to the Grand Rebellion on Anti-Moebius. After Grief's mother Rose Cecile Bradanska died by the hands of Scourge the hedgehog. Griefan stayed with his father Ivan while he coordinated the Moebian Rebels. When Grief was 7 the AMA/GUN war started, and Gicandice goes to the war front. Grief became angry that his father makes him stay out of the fight because he is too young. Eventually Grief is allowed to join the coast guard on Moebius. Grief gets bored with that and begs his father to let him join the AMA forces on Mobius Prime duking it out with GUN and Eggman. Ivan keeps on refusing and Grief starts to get more and more jealous of Gicandice as everyone considers her a war heroine. Grief then sneaks out to Mobius prime one day and established his "New Order" faction. The New Order will be comprised of AMF members who will defect to his side, some AMA traitors, members from planet Cavari,members of planet Turanta, and even members on Mobius Prime. Current Timel: New Order Era Thirteen years later Grief has established his "New Order' as a major political and military power on Moebius. After absorbing the remnants of the old Anti Moebian Federation and army, Grief has led his people down a more nationalistic and even fascist path.Under Grief's reign Moebius has indeed become more orderly, as well as more authoritarian and xenophobic. Grief has placed blame for Moebius's defeat in the last war in the hands of the hedgehog and echidna populations. Terrorism at Siag While looking to capture key figurheads that threatened his New Order, Grief came across EDF agents Bess and Saren who were on the hunt for operatives from the ruthless terrorist organization, Cyclone. After mistaking them for members of said organization disguising themselves as rebels, Grief had the two EDF members arrested and brought to the Central.Administration.Building (C.A.B), or his office in the middle of Siag. As Bess was brought to his office to be personally interrogated, Saren and several other political prisoners were freed via the help of Captain Marcus Maxwell, a member of Grief's rival and sister state, the Anti Mobian Kingdom lead by none other than his own sister. The Death of Colonel Balta Sometime after this little incident, he AMK agent Alexander Trotsky was sent to liberate a defecting former New Order officer. Grief's best sniper and a former revolutionary during the Grand Revolution .However, in a sniper fight with Alexander and Grief's former second in command, Patrik, Balta was wounded. Eventually Alexander informed the now defecting second in command that she was in fact, Solid Iceheart's mother and she was simply trying to mercy kill her son before he could be captured by Baron Grief and tortured.Alexander then brought his mother into the deep forest surrounding the prison complex and have her a merciful death. Alexander's Capture Soon after freeing Patrik, Alexander went into seclusion and into hiding from the Order. While in hiding he was found by none other than Grief's full-Cavarian tank division commander, Samantha Kalieney. The Cavarian giantess turned New Order commander was able to hunt down Alexander, however when Sam found him on the prime world she came under fire by G.U.N forces and was aided by Alexander's sister, Slish who helped Sam get back to Moebius. Soon Solid Iceheart was sent to the C.A.B for Grief to personally try to pursuade him to defect to the Order. The Rebel Uprising. Eventually Patrik was able convince Samantha that Grief has lost sight of his father's work for his own legacy, thus Samantha used her own Cavarian powers to become colossal and challenged Grief while he was on his way to interrogate Alexander. After rampaging through the city of Siag Grief had enough of Samantha's treachery and became gigantic himself in order to defend his beloved home. Grief was able to convince Samantha to fight him elsewhere on Moebius while his daughter Grau and Griefs newfound sidekick, a homosexual mercenary by the name of Leonit that shared one way romantic feelings towards Grief preformed emergency rescue operations. Eventually Grief was able to overpower Samantha, but spared her via branding her as a traitor have having her sent back to his ancestral homeworld of Cavari on the notion of a intergalactic incident she has caused Griefs full Cavarian wife, and personal emissary to Moebius from Cavari sent Samantha with herself back to their planet. With Siag now in ruins due to this titanic clash, Cyclone decided to go along with their plans by sparking dissent and igniting a conflagration of rebellion in the capital city. Soon terrorist actions and outright rebellion began all over the city. From bombings, to assassinations, and even various kidnappings of Order forces all transpired around his time. Grief was now at one of his lowest point, sadly things would go from bad to worse for the baron. Slipping Into Madness While going back to his personal home and living quarters one night, Grief was tired after all these terrorist events and wanted a nice bottle of Cavarian Cinnmon, or an ancesteral alcoholic beverage so potent that only Cavarians would be able to engulf he brew. After getting drunk the baron started to hear something in the living room. Eventually he stumbled upon where his wife would often paint on a canvas,but to suprise he saw his own deceased father, Ivan there painting. Grief, being a known athiest and firm believer in the logical and reasonable eventually stated he was drunk and seeing things. However, the vision began to talk to he baron confirming it's sentience. Grief then naturally assumed this was a Cyclone and rebel trick that his gin had been drugged with a psychic affecting gas that was used against his own forces a day prior to this in a terrorist attack that drove a local bar that his psychic guardsmen would frequently visit, said attack causing one guardsman to explode the entire building killing everyone inside. However, Grief eventually heard his father rebuke him for following down a path of a despot rather than what his father had envisioned. This had angered Grief and he constantly denied the spirit's presence. Personality As Kid Grief: Grief is very immature and childish. He is also incredibly spoiled and sadistic, (due to basically getting what he wants and playing violent video games like Call of Duty even at his age.) Grief loves to cause break things and pick on fights with bullies and thugs in normal Mobian size just so he can beat them up while he is smaller to show his might. Grief loves the guitar and can actually play it very well, (also has a giant one too cause destruction while he does.) Ironically, he does live by a certain minor moral code such as he does not like bullies and is quite the gentleman to females who he is not fighting. Also ironically Grief does like learning and to read things, while he is not as good as a tactician as Iceheart he still is competent enough to lead some A.M,A and New Order forces into battle and win. Around Grief's allies he tends to be loyal, yet naive, and he even is mischievous. Yet his pranks are all in good fun and nothing personal. As a Adult: Through the events of his teenage years, Grief has grown to be more serious less benign. As the leader of the New Order, Grief has had to mature and take responsibility for his own actions. To this end Grief has become more bitter and cruel while bearing the burden of responsibility.However, Grief has shown to be a compassionate and carrying father to his son Tyren and his daughter Grau. Powers: Grief's main powers were genetically inherited by his mother Rose Bradanska, and his father, Ivan Bradanksa. While Grief does possess some minor latent psychic powers here and there such as telepathy and immunity to mind control, his main power is to grow all around bigger to become a mighty and super-strong giant. At his various giant sizes the behemoth fox can not only topple buildings and toss tanks around like toys, but is given increased durability towards concussive and kinetic attacks, (even to the point of being immune to bullets like a tank!) Abilities *At normal Mobian size Grief has super strength and is bullet proof. *Grief is a size shifter, (usees his powers to mostly grow bigger) *Self-magnification *Can curl into a ball and have a spindash, Grief's spindash is very slow and unlike a normal spindash he uses it flatten things smaller then him rather then use it to launch offensively at opponents. *Grief has strong if not monstrous endurance. *Grief can rock out on his guitar *Grief can use his "Massive Dash" attack like a giant steam roller Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: *Super strong *Bullet proof *At giant size he is almost immune to most conventional weaponry *Size shifter. *Very durable *Tough and strong willed. *Does not give up easily *His "Massive Dash" is devastating to things on the ground *Brave and loyal, almost to a fault. weaknesses: *He is mortal *He uses mostly physical attacks *Is too.rash *Is a sucker for a cute girl *Sound waves of high frequency can hurt his giant ears *Cannot dodge at giant size *Multiple small enemies can overwhelm him *People can get in his ears and he cannot do anything about that *The can climb onto his back easily if he is not paying attention. *His emotions can interfere with his powers, if he becomes sad or scared he may shrink, or when normal size if her becomes excited or angry he may trigger his growth posses per-maturly. *His Massive Dash is very slow, and you can fly over it. *Must eat large quantities of food before going into battle, if he gets hungry he will shrink to normal size. *Grief is mostly vulnerable to any non-conventional attack, (fire, radiation, magic, lasers, sound waves, anathesia, gas, ect) and can be considered under powered in the Sonic fandom due to the sheer amount of non-conventional powered characters in said fandom. Grief's Special Moves *Butt Bomber (Grief basically sits on whatever is smaller than him or his opponents.) *Massive Dash (A giant sized version of Spin Dash, but is slower and yet larger to deal more damage.) *People Yo Yo (A domination/taunt move.) *Fiendish Fist *Sinister Stomp *Brofist of Doom. (A move Grief uses on his friends who can take a hit, can also be used to break down walls.) *Chaos Champion Form (Note: This can only be activated by Phenia, the goddess of chaos and disorder in the entire multiverse. Grief has no way to activate this from himself other then pleasing for Phenia to do so.) Quotes: As A Kid: *"DIE DIE DIE!!!" (Grief trying to win) *"They're all dead and I'm not. I win!" *I will crush you like a juice box! *I will squash you like a buggy! *NO CHEATER I SHOULD WIN!! ME ME ME! (him loosing a battle) *Heh heh I will crush you little loser! *HA! Thease little buildings are all mine to smash! As A Adult: *Fe Fi Fo Fum, bitches! *Griefzilla is coming to kick your tiny asses! *Keep firing assholes! (Grief ordering his men to keep firing their weapons.) *Hedgehogs and echidnas are rodents, and rodents must be exterminated. *How's the weather? Under my foot! *I love crushing something that is weaker than me, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! *"Scrubba dub dub, Grief in the tub!" (When getting into water) *"Don't mind getting my feet wet." *"Should have brought my big ass rubbery ducky!" Interesting facts: *Grief loves to study and school. *Although evil and sadistic, Grief is highly loyal to his father, Ivan. *Grief loves to play the guitar. *Grief loves FPS games like Modern Warfare. *Grief hates his real first name Griefan. *Grief may have inherited some psychic powers from his father, but this is unknown. *Grief actually can be a good tactician. *Ironically Grief loves school and to learn. *As of may 31st, 2016 Grief officially has an addiction to out of all things, saurekraut. Theme Song: (Because it is a must for any supervillain.) Grief's March Theme: Gallery fe_fi_fo_fum__bitches__by_jaredthefox92-d9n3r2u.png|Grief is capable of taking on multiple, smaller opponents all by his lonesome. fee_fi_fo_fum_by_jaredthefox92-d9ab7hl.png.jpg|Grief now has an interest in poltiics. grief_by_shadson-d9aaqsc.png.jpg|Grief as an adult, (age +24) Griefball.png|Grief invents a new sport, Griefball. The rules of Griefball: 1.You have to get the ball from Grief, (he is allowed to store it in his socks, shoes, and gloves. 2.Grief gets to chase both teams around the stadium 3.When Grief catches you you'll receive a wedgie. 4. Fleeing from the stadium will result in Grief slamming his tail unto the bleachers and at observers. Attack on Griefan.png|Shinkgeki No Griefan. Grief's People Yo Yo.png|Grief's dreaded "People Yo Yo" domination move being preformed on his best friend Patrik the Hedgehog. Hi guys base.png|Grief being a tease. Ozzy with Background.png|Grief's pet chao "Ozzy". I'm Not Always Good Either MS Paint Version.png|The battle has been raging on for about an hour now. Most of the city was in ruins as the two giants fought. Titan vs titan, the giant children clashed with little to no outside interference. The very ground shook as the two towering goliaths exchanged blows at one another. Everything and everyone who were misfortunate to be caught under them were assured to a swift and painful demise, even if completely unintentional. The fight could only end once one of the giants had fallen, even then the city would still be in the state of disaster and destruction for a long time. “Give it up Cyrus, there’s no way you can beat me! “ “Yes I can!” “Ha! How can a big pink bozo like you stop a big bad supervillain like me? I’ll tellz ya, you can’t!” “Big and bad supervillain?” Cyrus said almost about to laugh. “You heard me! What’s so funny?” Grief turned to see his primal doppelganger brother Cyrus. Yet something was odd, he seemed to be gazing at him with a mocking glance. What was so funny to pause in the middle of a battle to laugh about Griefan wondered? “What’s so funny Pinky?” “You Black.” All of a sudden Grief felt a mighty strike as a blurry color of blue before being forced into the ground and on a pile of cars crushing them under his massive bulk as he descended to the ground with a mighty thump. “Hey! That’s cheating, you can’t cheat!” “Why not?” Cyrus asked before grinning in an eerie and uncharacteristically way. “Because good guys don’t cheat.” “Oh please, I’m not good all the time brother.” “What do you mean Pinky? You’re with the goodie two shoes Mobolosers. I’m the one who’s supposed to cheat!” At this Cyrus did something unexpected. He started to stomp down on Grief’s chest with a tremendous force Grief had not thought possible to come out of him. While Grief wasn’t by any means a stranger to getting his hind quarters beaten he almost assuredly thought his brother Cyrus would be a pushover. “Ha! Some villain you turned out to be Grief. Tell me brother, when have you ever devised a working plan? When have you ever really one against my mommy, daddy, and sister? When have you ever won a real battle against someone just as powerful as you? Face it, you’re just some clown who thinks it’s tough looking to dress up in spiked bracelets that match your eye color and dyed your hair your favorite color!” “Shut up! Shut up! Nobody needs to know about my dyed hair!” “There we go, for all your evilness you claim to have you’re just impatient and clueless. I bet I could be a better villain than you! I’m mean at least I’m more patient and calculating than you!” Grief was able to push Cyrus’s massive shoe off his chest and move his leg. Grief then got up off the ground and started to show a sign of anger on his face. Grief knew his words of his brother hit him in a soft spot inside himself. Grief moved back his fist to punch Cyrus but before he could he was punched in his own big nasal cavity himself. “Ow! “ “What a baby. You know what? I think you’re not as evil as you think you are. I think there is good in you and you just hide it because you are afraid to show it!” “Lie!” “Oh I think it’s the truth. You wanna know why?” “Why?” “Because I feel the opposite inside of me. I’m tired of being your punching bag. I’m tired of having to refrain from using my powers in fear of stepping on people and things just so you can stomp around as you please! I’m tired of being made fun of because my fur is pink colored and everyone thinks I’m a pushover!” Grief watched in confusion as Cyrus used his own giant Cavarian super strength to lift up a building out of its foundation. Soon Cyrus tossed the entire structure at his brother. Grief was unprepared for this attack and it hit him knocking him over as it impacted his chest. “You’re right brother! Deep down inside me there was bad in me. Well you were the one always trying to beat it out of me, so how about I use it to beat you up for a change?” Cyrus said as he charged towards his brother as he slowly got up. “Oh boy” Grief said thinking of the amount of pain he will about to endure. grief_playing_remastered_by_jaredthefox92-d8slf22.png|Grief can become a BIG problem if left unchecked. Category:Foxes Category:Villains Category:Giant Category:Evil Category:Kids Category:Sadists Category:Strong Category:Bad Category:Male Category:Gained Powers Through Genetics Category:Tyrants Category:Sociopath Category:Fathers Category:Athiest Category:Boss Characters Category:Moebian Category:New Order Member Category:Mutant Category:Mutated Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Half-Alien Category:'Murican Characters